O Amor Proibido
by Luuuh
Summary: Kagome se tornou uma cantora famosa depois de derrotar Naraku e voltar para casa, mas será que ela conseguiu esquecer Inuyasha. O que ela fará quando puder se encontrar com ele mais uma vez? COMPLETA!
1. Cap 1 Rockstar

Inuyasha pertence a Rumiko Takahashi. Os donos das musicas citadas na fic, estarão no final de cada capítulo.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O tempo cura feridas, apaga as mágoas e as lembranças, clareia a mente. O tempo nos mostra que as vezes é tarde de mais ou então que ainda dá tempo de se conseguirmos o que realmente queremos, mas será ele capaz de apagar o mais nobre dos sentimetos?  
1 ano após a partida inusitada de Kagome, coisas estranhas começam a acontecer na Era Feudal. A jóia de 4 almas vai mudar a sua forma, causando muitas confusões. Será que Inuyasha é feliz com Kikyou? E Kagome, o que ela fará quando tiver mais uma vez a chance de cruzar o tempo e estar a 500 anos atrás... O que Inuyasha fará quando tiver a chanca de estar com Kagome novamente?

**CAP 1 - Rockstar**  
Já se passou um ano, desde aquele dia. O dia em que eu fui embora, o dia em que eu deixei você lá. Meu nome é Kagome Higurashi, eu ainda moro naquele templo, mesmo não passando muito tempo em casa. Logo depois daquele dia, meu amigos me incentivaram a cantar, então nós formamos uma banda.Houjo toca bateria, Eri guitarra e Ayumi o baixo. Parece que deu certo, somos conhecidos em todo o Japão, em alguns países da Europa e nos EUA. Bom eu canto, já que nunca aprendi a lidar com nenhum instrumento além do violão,porque já que eu escrevo as músicas eu tive que aprender a tocá-lo. É... Tudo parece estar correndo bem, desde então.  
- Kagome! - diz Houjo - O que você ainda está fazendo aí? Temos que pegar o avião as sete!  
- Desculpa, acho que fiquei demais no computador. - isso era mentira, ela só estava novamente perdida em seus pensamentos. - Já estou indo!  
- Chegamos meninas, vamos nos sentar.  
Bom, antes que vocês não entendam nada eu vou contar... Nós vamos tocar na Europa. Junto com vários artistas famosos, num evento famosos de musica por lá.  
- Kagome, as caderias são só de 3!!! - diz Eri preocupda  
Quando Kagome viu o número do seu assento estava ao lado do de Eri, mas quando ela percebeu ela estava na fileira de trás.  
- Não se preocupe Eri, eu me sento aqui. - disse Kagome tranquila  
- Higurashi, tem certeza que não quer que eu troque de lugar com você? - disse Houjo, tentando ser gentil com a amiga.

Kagome se senta, mas quando olha para o lado dá um grito ao ter uma agradável surpresa.

Por enquanto isso na Era Feudal. Um hanyou estava vivendo com uma miko, que ele insistia em chamar de sua, mas ela nunca o fora, devido a sua condição de vida. Inuyasha e Kikyou estavam finalmente, segundo kikyou, juntos, eles moravam em uma cabana perto do vilarejo de Kaede. Fora decidido assim, desde que Kagome foi embora, já que Inuyasha não queria ficar perto do poço come ossos por motivos óbvios. Mas os dois não queriam ficar longe de Kaede, Miroku e Sango que estavam naquele vilarejo cuidando de Kaede e do poço, Já que desde que Kagome fora embora o poço era consetantemente atacado por youkais. E energia que o poço emitia incomodava qualquer youkai que ousasse passar por perto.  
- Inuyasha, preciso visitar um vilarejo. Ele pediram para que eu purificasse um youkai. Você não quer ir comigo? - disse Kikyou, com sua voz clame sem vida de sempre  
- Não, desta vez eu vou ficar. ão acredito que você terá problemas. - disse Inuyasha  
- Tudo bem, eu volto em 2 ou 3 dias. Não vai me dar um beijo de despedida? - disse ela esperançosa.  
- Sim. - e então ele a beijou.


	2. Cap 2 O dia em que ela foi embora

**Cap 2 - O dia em que ela foi embora.  
**Após Kikyou sair Inuyasha, deciciu correr até o vilarejo de Kaede, e ver como todos estavam. Ao chegar lá:  
Shippou: Inuyasha! O que você está fazendo aqui! Já faz muito tempo que você não aparece, achei que você não voltaria a nos ver.  
Inu: Que nada Shippou. Me diga, onde estão o Miroku e a Sango?  
Shippou: Estão dentro da casa, a senhora Kaede parece não estar muito bem.  
Inuyasha entra na casa, e se depara com Kaede dormindo e Miroku e Sango conversando sobre algo que lhe interessa e que há muito tempo não ouvira falar:  
Miroku: Desde aquele dia, esse poço tem nos causado problemas.  
Sango: Eu sei, desde que a Kagome foi embora e o Inuyasha disse para que nós cuidassemos dá jóia, os youkais atacam o poço frequentemente.  
Miroku; Eu não entendo, a energia que sai do poço não é maligna, é pura, totalmente pura.  
Sango: Mesmo assim, talvez a energia pura os incomode. Mas é estranho eles atacarem o poço e simplesmente ignorarem a presença da jóia de 4 almas.  
Miroku: É verdade, parece que eles simplesmente se esqueceram que a jóia está por perto.  
Sango: Desde aquele dia... Inuyasha? Entre. - disse percebendo que Inuyasha estava atrás dela.  
Inu: Vocês estavam falando sobre...  
Miroku: É sobre a Kagome.  
Sango: Eu estava dizendo que desde aquele dia, coisas estranhas tem acontecido com o poço...

Flashback  
Inuyasha após uma luta sangrenta, consegue derrotar Naraku. Todos haviam participado da luta, até mesmo Sesshoumaru que preferia a morte ao lutar ao lado do irmão abriu uma excessão naquele dia. Naraku estava finalmente morto, Inuyasha estava com a jóia de 4 almas na mão. Mas algo acabaria com a alegria dele facilmente. Ao olhar em volta ele vê Kikyou partindo junto a Kaede para o vilarejo. Inuyasha a seguiu por impulso, deixando Kagome para trás junto com Miroku e Sango.  
Sango: Kagome você está bem?  
Kagome: Não se preocupe, eu vou ficar bem.  
Miroku: Com isso você quer dizer que...  
Kagome: Isso mesmo, Miroku. Eu vou voltar definitivamente pra minha era.  
Sango: Mas e se o Inuyasha te pedir pra ficar?  
Kagome: Ele não vai fazer isso, ele já escolheu ficar com a Kikyou e seu ficar nessa Era eu vou acabar atrapalhando os dois.  
Miroku: Eu te entendo.

Mais a frente Inuyasha conversa com Kikyou.  
Kikyou: Finalmente está tudo acabado, nós poderemos ficar juntos Inuyasha!  
Inu: Sim, eu também fico feliz. - diz olhando para o chão  
Kikyou: Não se preocupe com aquela menina, eu tenho certeza que ela irá entender.  
Inu: "..." - ainda de cabeça baixa e com um olhar triste.  
Kikyou: Se você quiser eu falo com ela.  
Inu: Não, sou eu que tem que fazer isso. - diz temeroso, já que Kikyou tentou matar Kagome uma vez.

A esse ponto os dois já estavam perto do poço. Kagome estava chorando.  
Inu: Kagome! Por favor não chore!  
Kagome: Ah! Como você queria que eu estivesse? Sorridente e soltando fogos de artifício? Você não sabe como eu estou triste por deixar todos aqui, você realmente não sabe como eu vou sentir falta disso tudo.  
Inu: Não tanto quanto eu vou sentir de você.  
Kagome: Seu idiota você vai ficar feliz por eu não estar aqui pra atrapalhar o seu relacionamento com a Kikyou! Afinal isso era tudo o que você queria, ser feliz pra sempre com ela!!!- ela havia dito isso sem pensar e logo veria as consequências.

Inuyasha então beija Kagome, por alguns segundos tudo parecia estar em paz entre os dois. Mas então Kagome sente que que está caindo no poço, Inuyasha havia feito exatamente como ele fez da outra vez. Ele simplesmente a jogou no poço contra a sua vontade, ele fez aquilo que ele julgava ser correto. Miroku e Sango viram a cena abismados, coma atituade de Inuyasha. Ele estava com a jóia na mão, apertando-a com força.

Kagome então acorda na era atual, dentro do poço pensando:  
- Inuyasha... Porque você fez isso, você não podia ter me deixado ir embora sem me beijar!! - Seu idiota, disse em voz alta ao sair do poço.

Fim do Flashback


	3. Cap 3 A jóia é quebrada

**Cap 3 - A jóia é quebrada, e a canção de Kagome.**  
Miroku: Inuyasha, você é muito egoísta, não devia ter mandado a Kagome embora daquele jeito!  
Inuyasha: Vocês não entendem! Eu tive que ter muita coragem para fazer aquilo. Você acha que ela ficou com raiva?  
Shippou - que tinha cabado de entrar - : É lógico né! Ela devia ter mandado você sentar!!!  
Soco  
Sango: Eu acho que ela te entendeu Inuyasha, mas eu creio que a energia que vem do poço não seja da Kagome. - disse para mudar o assunto.  
Inuyasha: Eu sei...  
Miroku: Você sabe??  
Inuyasha: A Kikyou disse que a jóia não pertence mais a esse mundo, e sim ao mundo da Kagome. Se a jóia retornar então esse problema com o poço acabará. -Mas nós sabemos que isso é impossível, já que Kagome não pode voltar para buscá-la.  
Sango: Então o que nós faremos?  
Inuyasha: Vamos esperar para ver o que acontece. Tenho um mal pressentimento.  
De repente uma pulga surge:  
Myouga: Senhor Inuyasha, onde está a jóia de 4 almas?  
Inuyasha: Está com a Kikyou, espera... Esse cheiro.

Inuyasha e os outros correm para perto do poço, onde Kikyou estava. Ela havia colocado a jóia em cima do poço e estava preparada para lacrá-lo.  
Inu: Kikyou pare! O que você vai fazer!  
Kikyou: Eu vou lacrar o poço! Para que essa amolação acabe logo!  
Inu: Mas se você lacrar...  
Kikyou: Ninguém mais poderá passar, e ele continuará sendo o que era pra ter sido desde o início. Apenas um poço de ossos de youkais.  
Kikyou se prepara para atirar a flecha, mas de distrai com Inuyasha:  
Inu: Pare!!! Não faça isso.  
E assim Kikyou erra a flecha e acerta a jóia de 4 almas, partindo-a exatamente ao meio. Uma parte cai dentro do poço e desaparece, a outra é pega por Inuyasha.  
Inu: O que aconteceu?

Na Era Atual Kagome tem uma agradável supresa ao ver que o homem que está sentado ao seu lado no avião é um atora famoso chamado Jackie.  
Kagome: Ahhh!!  
Jackie: Oi, eu sabia que você estaria aqui. (c/a: q cara de pau!)  
Kagome: Eu não acredito! É você mesmo!!  
Jackie: Eu estava ouvindo a trilha sonora do meu ultimo filme, as suas músicas são muito boas.  
Kagome havia feito a trilha sonora do ultimo filme de Jackie.  
Kagome: Obrigada!  
Jackie: Canta pra mim!! A sua música que fez mais sucesso!! Por favor!  
Kagome: Só o um pedacinho.

"Oh no don't go changing, that's what you told me from the start,  
(Oh não, não mude. Foi o que você me disse desde o começo)  
Thought you were something different, that's when it all just fell apart,  
(Pensei que você fosse algo diferente. Foi quando tudo desmoronou)  
Like you're so perfect, and I can't measure up,  
(Como se você fosse tão perfeito. E eu não posso me comparar)  
Well im not perfect, just all messed up  
(Bem, eu não sou perfeita. Só toda bagunçada)

I was losing myself to somebody else, but now I see  
(Eu estava me perdendo para outra pessoa, mas agora eu percebo)  
I don't wanna pretend so this is the end of you and me  
(Eu não quero fingir, então este é o nosso fim)  
Cause the girl that you want, she was tearing us apart,  
(Porque a garota que você quer estava acabando conosco)  
Cause she's everything, everything im not  
(Porque ela é tudo, tudo que eu não sou)"


	4. Cap 5 Engarrafe o velho amor

**Cap 5 - Então engarrafe o velho amor, e jogue-o no oceano.**  
Jackie: Amo essa música! Mas, porque é tão triste? Você está com o coração partido?  
Kagome: É uma longa história...  
Jackie: É uma longa viagem!

Kagome conta toda a sua história para Jackie, claro que ela não menciona nada sobre era feudal ou youkais.  
Jackie: Ele ficou com a outra, mas então porque ele te beijou?  
Kagome: Arg! Porque ele é um idiota.  
Jackie: Não, eu acho que foi porque ele gostava de você.  
Kagome: Se gostasse não teria me mandado ir embora.  
Jackie: Então você vai participar daquele evento em Paris, não é? - disse para mudar de assunto quando percebeu que os olhos de Kagome se encheram de lágrimas.  
Kagome: Vou sim! - disse tímida  
Jackie: Eu também vou lá, mas só pra assistir. E além disso, Paris é a cidade do amor, ninguém sai de lá sem se apaixonar!  
Kagome: Jackie... Eu já estou apaixonada há muito tempo, eu só não tive coragem de confessar.

Kagome chega a Paris, o show seria mais tarde. Ela anda pelas ruas da bela cidade do amor, ela para em frente de uma loja daquelas que ficam cheias de televisões ligadas. Então ela olha, estava passando um show do The All American Rejects:

"My Paper Heart"  
Por favor, não brinque comigo  
Meu coração de papel vai sangrar  
Essa espera pelo destino não dá  
Fique comigo, por favor, eu imploro  
Coisas simples que fazem você fugir  
Vou te alcançar se eu puder

Lagrimas caem no seu rosto  
O gosto é algo novo (algo novo)  
Eu sei, seguir em frente é mais fácil  
quando estou perto de você

Então engarrafe o velho amor  
E jogue-o no oceano  
Deixe-o ir enquanto você chora  
Um ano se passou  
As estações se foram

Por favor, não brinque comigo  
Meu coração de papel vai sangrar  
Essa espera pelo destino não dá  
Fique comigo, por favor, eu imploro  
Coisas simples que fazem você fugir  
Vou te alcançar se eu puder

Esperando, dia após dia vou indo  
Meu lábios estão lacrados para ela  
( minha língua está)  
amarrada em um sonho de estar com você  
Conformar-me com menos não é o que eu prefiro

Então engarrafe o velho amor  
E jogue-o no oceano  
Deixe-o ir enquanto você chora  
Um ano se passou  
As estações se foram

Por favor, não brinque comigo  
Meu coração de papel vai sangrar  
Essa espera pelo destino não dá  
Fique comigo, por favor, eu imploro  
Coisas simples que fazem você fugir  
Vou te alcançar se eu puder

tempo de verão, as noites são tão longas  
as folhas caem e então eu também caio nos braços de um amigo  
noites de inverno, minha cama esta fria  
porque eu fui embora  
e a primavera floresce você pra mim.

**Musica: My Paper Heart - The All American Rejects.**

**Antes que vocês perguntem... O Cap 4 é o capítulo perdido, eu pulei ele por falta de atenção. **

**HSUAHSUHUHUAHSUUSH!!! **

**Valeu pela review e o apoio.**  
**Pode ter certeza, eu vou com essa fic até o final. E o Inuyasha... Ah num tem graça se eu contar o que vai acontecer...**


	5. Cap 6 Hora do show

**Cap 6 - Hora do show!**

Estava na hora do show, Kagome chega ao camarim e tem a notícia que vai apresentar o evento e ainda cantar!

Kagome: Ah! Meu deus!!! O Justin não pode vir mesmo? (c/a: a Kagome tava podendo! Substituir o Justin Timberlake não é pra qualquer um.)

- Não! E nós achamos que você seria a pessoa perfeita pra isso! Prepare-se você entra em 20 minutos pra anunciar o My Chemical Romance, eles vão abrir o show. E depois você sai para trocar de roupa.

Kagome: Ah!

Ela fita a porta por alguns segundos e vê um garoto entrando.

- Então você é a Kagome.

Kagome: Eh! Sou eu sim.

- Que música você quer que eu cante?

Kagome: Ei... Espera! Você é o Gerard Way!!!! Ahhhhhh!!!! - diz pensando "ele é muito mais bonito pessoalmente! O cabelo dele... É parecido com o do..."

Gerard: Jackie me disse tudo sobre você, eu queria muito te ver. Ele tem razão você é mesmo muito bonita, mas pena que está com o coração partido.

Kagome: Ah, obrigada. Tenho a impressão que o Jackie não é de guardar segredos - diz com uma gota na cabeça.

Gerard: Então, acho que eu já sei que música vou cantar.

Kagome: Qual?

Gerard: "I don't love you", vou dedicar a você para que tome coragem de seguir em frente e consertar seu coração.

Kagome: Obrigada. - diz tímida.

É a hora do show, Kagome entra e apresenta todos os artistas. Tudo corre bem, na medida do possível, então chega a hora do ultimo show. Kagome entra no palco:

Kagome: E aí pessoal, é, parece que já está acabando. Todos já cantaram, agora é a minha vez! O que vocês querem que eu cante?

- Gotta Go My Own Way!! - grita a multidão

Kagome: Ok!!

Gerard Way entra no palco gritando!

Gerard: Kagome eu vou cantar com você, porque eu sei que essa música é um dueto!

Kagome: Todo mundo cantando com a gente!!!

Gotta Go My Own Way

Kagome: Eu tenho que dizer o que passa pela minha

mente

Alguma coisa sobre nós não parece certa atualmente

A vida continua

Não importa se tentamos, de alguma forma o plano está

sempre mudando

É difícil dizer, mas eu preciso fazer o que é melhor

para mim

Você ficará bem...

Eu preciso seguir em frente e ser quem eu sou

Aqui não é o meu lugar

Espero que você entenda

Nós temos que achar o nosso lugar no mundo um dia

Mas por enquanto..

Eu tenho que seguir meu próprio caminho...

Não queira deixar tudo para trás

Mas eu tenho esperança, e vejo ela caindo o tempo

todo

Uma outra cor vira cinza

E é muito difícil ver tudo isso vagarosamente

desaparecer

Estou partindo hoje porque preciso fazer o que é

melhor para mim

Você ficará bem...

Eu preciso seguir em frente e ser quem eu sou

Eu simplesmente não pertenço a esse lugar

Espero que você entenda

Nós temos que achar o nosso lugar nesse mundo algum

dia

Mas por enquanto..

Eu tenho que seguir meu próprio caminho...

Gerard:Mas e nós? E tudo o que nós passamos?

Kagome:E confiar?

Gerard:Você sabe que nunca quis te magoar

Kagome:Mas e eu?

Gerard:O que eu devo fazer?

Kagome:Eu preciso ir, mas sentirei sua falta

Gerard:Eu sentirei sua falta

Kagome:Então...eu preciso seguir em frente e ser

quem eu sou

Gerard:Mas porque você tem que ir?

Kagome:Aqui não é o meu lugar, espero que entenda

Gerard:Estou tentando entender

Kagome:Nós precisamos achar o nosso lugar no mundo

um dia, mas ao menos agora...

Gerard:Eu quero que você fique

Kagome:Eu quero seguir meu próprio caminho...

O show foi um sucesso, Kagome entra no avião de volta para o Japão. Jackie está novamente ao seu lado, eles vão conversando toda a viagem. Era incrível como eles haviam se tornado amigos.


	6. Cap 7 A jóia na era atual

**Cap 7 - A jóia chega a época atual.**

Na Era Feudal, Inuyasha e os outros estão na cabana da Kaede refletindo, pra variar, sobre os últimos acontecimentos:

Kikyou: Inuyasha, porque você fez aquilo, agora metade da jóia de 4 almas pode ter desaparecido.

Inuyasha: Me desculpe.

Myouga: Senhor Inuyasha, eu acho que estamos com um grande problema.

Miroku: Diga Myouga!

Myouga: Quando Kikyou errou a flecha, metade da jóia pode ter ido para...

Inuyasha - interrompendo Myouga - : Para a época da Kagome!

Myouga: Sim, eu acho que o senhor Inuyasha deveria ir lá buscá-la.

Kikyou: A garota? - Kikyou interfere.

Myouga: Eu estava falando da jóia, mas a garota, é uma decisão do senhor Inuyasha.

Shippou: Ah! Eu queria tanto ver a Kagome.

Sango: Eu também, como será que ela está?

Miroku: É melhor a gente não se intrometer, isso é uma decisão que só o Inuyasha pode tomar.

Inuyasha vai até o poço, seus passos são lentos. Ele sentia uma dor no coração, afinal era provável que ele veria Kagome logo ao chegar na outra era. Kikyou com certeza iria ficar brava com ele. Mas isso não importava, pelo menos não agora. Antes de pular no poço ele ouve uma voz.

Kikyou: É isso mesmo que você vai fazer?

Inuyasha: Sim. Não posso deixar a jóia de 4 almas naquele mundo. Alguns youkais irão aparecer por lá quando perceberam a presença da jóia.

Inuyasha pula no poço, mas não consegue passar.

Myouga: Senhor Inuyasha, eu acho que o poço foi lacrado.

Inu: Mas ninguém o lacrou.

Myouga: Pode ter sido a senhorita Kagome. Não acredito que Kikyou tenha conseguido.

Inu: Como faremos então para recuperar a jóia - diz, pensando "ela lacrou o poço, ela não quer me ver nunca mais, mas porque eu estou me preocupando? Não era isso que eu queria?"

Miroku: É melhor nós irmos Inuyasha...

Inuyasha ainda olha o poço, perdido em seus pensamentos. Mas um furacão o interrompe

Na Era Atual

Kagome chega finalmente ao templo, que e sua casa.

Kagome: Souta, Mamãe, Vovô!!

Souta: Ou maninha! Como foi a viagem?

Kagome: Bem, vocês não vão acreditar em quem eu conheci!

Mãe da Kagome: Hum... Sylar?(c/a: do Heroes, tá gente)

Vovô: Aquela lindona do Pussycat Dolls?

Souta: Os Power Rangers!

Kagome - com uma gota enorme na cabeça -: Não o Jackie Chan! E também o Gerard Way.

Souta: O Jackie, você só pode tá brincando!!

Kagome: Não estou não, ele disse que quando terminar o novo filme dele, ele vai vir aqui me visitar!

Souta: Que legal!!

Kagome: É... Espera eu sinto a presença de... Fragmentos da jóia de 4 almas!


	7. Cap 8 Ilusões perigosas

**Cap 8 - Ilusões perigosas.**

Na Era Feudal

Inuyasha: Lobo fedido! O que está fazendo?

Kouga: Você não percebeu?

Inuyasha: O que?

Kouga: A Kagome está aqui!

Inuyasha: Não está, espera esse cheiro...

Na Era atual, Kagome está em frente ao poço. Metade da jóia estava flutuando sob o poço. Ela a pega e então é puxada pelo poço para a Era Feudal.

- Ah!! Tem uma aranha aqui!!

Inu: Kagome!!

Kagome sobe o poço.

Kagome: Inuyasha...

Eles se olharam por alguns segundos, mas algo dentro de Inuyasha dizia "Corra lá, você quer abraçá-la, sentir mais uma vez o cheiro dela bem perto". Mas ele não podia fazer isso, Kikyou, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Kouga e até Myouga estavam ali para assistir tudo de camarote. Mas o seu coração falou mais alto que a razão. Quando os dois perceberam já estavam se abraçando desperadamente.

Kagome: Não, Inuyasha. Pare.

Na Era Atual uma menina acorda e vê sua mãe, irmão e avô preocupados em volta da sua cama.

Kagome: O que aconteceu? Cadê o Inuyasha?

Souta: Maninha, quando você chegou ao poço você desmaiou.

Kagome: O que? Então foi tudo um sonho - ai... Que saudade dos seus abraços Inuyasha, pensou.

Souta: Você estava com isso na mão quando te pegamos. - disse mostrando a jóia de 4 almas.

Mãe da Kagome: Vamos papai, é melhor deixá-la sozinha. Souta?

Souta: Eu já vou, eu preciso conversar com a Kagome.

Kagome: Souta, o que você quer falar?

Souta: Eu não aguento mais te ver sofrer, se você ama o Inuyasha vai lá e diz pra ele!

Kagome: Souta, não é tão fácil assim. Ele ama a kikyou, ele me mandou embora pra não atrapalha-los.

Souta: Desde o dia em que você voltou, você só sorri quando a gente lembra do Inuyasha. Suas músicas são lindas, mas todas são tristes. Será que quando ele te mandou embora ele mandou também a sua alegria, a sua vontade de seguir em frente não importa o que aconteça... O seu amor?

Kagome: Eu já tentei esquecê-lo, mas eu não posso. Por mais que eu tente eu nunca vou deixar de amá-lo. Mas o que me deixa mais triste é o fato dele ter me beijado, parece que eu nunca vou saber por que ele fez isso.

Souta: Ele fez isso porque mesmo tendo escolhido ficar com a Kikyou, ele te amava.

Kagome: Não, ele não fez por isso. Ele só se deixou levar por um impulso.

Souta: Impulsos, sempre são verdadeiros. Porque agora que você tem isso - disse entregando a metade da jóia de 4 almas - você pode mais uma vez voltar para o passado e finalmente concertar o seu futuro.

Kagome: Mas e o show de amanhã? Eu não sei se vou conseguir voltar em um dia, afinal alguma coisa deve ter acontecido para a jóia ter vindo parar aqui e pela metade.

Souta: Não se preocupe, eu dou um jeito.

Kagome: Obrigada Souta!!! - disse abraçando o irmãozinho - Ah e como você sabe disso tudo?

Souta: Esqueceu que eu tenho namorada? E além disso você não pode esperar por ele pra sempre.


	8. Cap 9 Aquilo que você mais deseja

**Cap 9 - Aquilo que você mais deseja no mundo!**

Na Era Feudal:

Inuyasha: O cheiro dela sumiu, será que foi uma ilusão?

Myouga: Olhe para a sua mão Senhor Inuyasha.

Inuyasha olha e vê a jóia de 4 almas está verde (c/a: eu amo verde gente, não reparem). Miroku e Sango olham a jóia e tentam tirar conclusões. Kouga espera ansiosamente o retorno de sua amada, ele tinha certeza que ela voltaria. Kikyou saiu com um olhar furioso, de algum tempo pra cá ela abominava qualquer coisa que tinha alguma ligação com Kagome.

Inuyasha: O que aconteceu?

Myouga: A jóia pertence a você Inuyasha, agora o poder dela só poderá ser ativado por você. Porém o cheiro que você sentiu veio da jóia. A senhorita Kagome deve ter encontrado a outra metade da jóia. As duas partes devem estar conectadas, não importa se você esteja aqui ou lá onde ela vive. Mas tome cuidado, a jóia pode ser traiçoeira.

Inuyasha: O que você quer dizer?

Miroku: Eu acho que eu já entendi! Quando a jóia está verde ela mostra o que...

Myouga: Aquilo que você mais deseja no mundo. Existem mais formas:

1- Quando a jóia estiver negra, ela é cor do ódio, vingança. Você já conhecem a jóia corrompida.

2- Se ela ficar azul, significa o desespero. A pessoa que possuir a jóia azul está em total desequilíbrio. Tome muito cuidado e a jóia ficar assim. Ela costuma despertar os youkais mais poderosos.

3- Com a jóia amarela é o equilíbrio, dizem que quando Kikyou recebeu a jóia ela ficou por apenas um dia: amarela.

Todas essas jóias já foram vistas.

Sango: E a outra cor? É a vermelha não é? Meu pai já me falou sobre isso.

Myouga: A jóia vermelha... Bom ela nunca foi vista assim. Dizem por aí que quando a jóia ficar vermelha ela representará...

Inuyasha: O que? - diz Inuyasha curioso.

Myouga: Não se sabe muito bem, é um laço que nunca poderá se romper. Naraku sabia muito bem disso, que quando a jóia ficasse vermelha ela seria capaz de fazer coisas extraordinárias, mas ele nunca foi capaz de amar. O suposto amor que ele herdou de Onigumo por Kikyou era fraco demais, então ele se livrou desse sentimento.

Sango: De acordo com a lenda, esse amor é o laço entre o futuro e o passado. Quando o futuro e o passado se pertencerem a jóia liberará seu maior poder. Meu pai sonhou com quando esse dia chegaria, pois nele finalmente Midoriko terá vencido a batalha, dentro da jóia.

Inuyasha: Ah! Não acredito nessas bobagens! Só quero a outra metade da jóia, já que agora ela realiza tudo que eu quero! Então eu vou poder fazer o que eu tinha que ter feito quando a Kagome foi embora:

- Ressucitar a Kikyou.

Myouga: Tem certeza disso senhor Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: Sim, Myouga. Porque?

Myouga: Porque se não for isso o que você realmente quiser, a jóia não o realizará...


	9. Cap 10 Fight or Flight

**Cap 10 - Fight or Flight (lutar ou fugir)**

Na Era Atual...

Kagome apenas sorriu e foi lentamente até o poço pensando no que diria a todos quando voltassem:

"O Inuyasha deve estar com a Kikyou, eu não quero ver os dois juntos. Ia ser doloroso demais vê-los felizes e eu aqui triste e lamentando. É isso, eu vou falar com o Inuyasha e vir embora! É... Talvez ele saiba que eu o amo, mas eu tenho que dizer isso para ele! Senão eu não vou conseguir continuar." (c/a: qualquer semelhança da fic com novela mexicana, é mera conincidência. hasuuhuasauhsuahush!!)

"Quando somos confrontados pelos nossos piores pesadelos, nossa escolhas são poucas: Lutar ou Fugir

Nós temos esperanças de encontrar forças e lutar contra nossos medos mas as vezes mesmo sem querer nós fugimos, mas e se o pesadelo nos perseguir, onde podemos nos esconder?" (c/a: Essa frase em aspas é de um dos meus escritores preferidos: Tim Kring, ele é o escritor da série Heroes).

Todos haviam saido de perto do poço, só Inuyasha estava lá, ele ficava olhando a jóia e pensando até que alguém o interrompe:

- Você não vem?

Aquela voz era familiar, era tão parecida com a "dela". Não, não era! A voz de Kikyou era fria e grossa. A voz de Kagome era suave, porém preocupada. Mas isso era o que ele mais gostava...

Inuyasha: Eu...

Kikyou: Ela não vai aparecer, o poço está lacrado não está?

Inuyasha: Você... Tem razão.

Kikyou: Vem - disse pegando a mão do hanyou - Vamos para casa.

Inuyasha: Vamos... - disse friamente pensando.

"Ela não vem, foi só uma ilusão. Ela lacrou o poço, não não poderemos nos ver nunca mais".

Na Era Atual:

Kagome está de frente ao poço, mas não quer pular.

- Não, eu não quero chegar lá e me deparar com ele e a Kikyou.

Mas então ela se lembra das palavras de Souta. E pula.

Há uma hora dessas Inuyasha já estava saindo do vilarejo, apesar de ter sentido o cheiro de Kagome, ele pensou ser mais um ilusão provocada pela jóia. Kagome sai do poço e se assusta ao ver que não era Inuyasha que estava lá.

Kagome: Você?

- Eu só queria ter certeza de que as minhas supeitas estavam certas. Você voltou mesmo.

Kagome: "..." - ainda assustada com o interesse daquele youkai nela.

- A jóia mudou de forma.

Kagome: Você nunca se interessou pela jóia.

- Ela vai causar problemas!

**Continua...**

**Bom gente coloquei os 10 primeiros caps, em breve coloco mais! **


	10. Cap 11 A jóia azul reaparece

**Cap 11: A jóia azul reaparece.**

Kagome: Eu não posso mais interferir, Sesshoumaru. Eu vim aqui resolver outra coisa.

Sesshoumaru: É sobre o inútil do meu irmão, não é?

Kagome: É sim...

Sessshoumaru: Não perca seu tempo. Vá embora!

Kagome: Não! Eu não posso!!!

Sesshoumaru: Sua idiota, presta atenção no que eu vou dizer - olhando furiosos para ela - Vá embora, se você não quiser morrer.

Kagome: Hahaha!!! Me mata então. - ela não sabia da onde tinha saido a coragem que ela teve.

Kagome acorda e olha a sua volta. Jaken e Rin estão olhado para ela com aquela cara de curiosos. (c/a: o Sesshoumaru nunca fala nada pre eles)

Jaken: Você deve estar com muita sorte, do senhor Sesshoumaru não ter te matado.

Rin: Senhorita Kagome, é muito bom vê-la.

Kagome: Onde eu estou? Não, eu tenho que ir ver o Inuyasha.

- É só olhar para a jóia e você vai vê-lo - disse uma voz misteriosa atrás dela.

Kagome olha e vê Inuyasha abrindo a porta de uma casa. Kikyou está junto com ele.

- Viu? - diz Sesshoumaru com a mesma voz calma. - Eu disse para você ir embora, agora é tarde demais!

Kagome: Eu não posso! Porque isso te interessa?

Sesshoumaru: Você está apaixonada por ele não está? Mas ele não vai te escutar!

Kagome: Desde quando... Vem aqui!!! - disse puxando o braço do youkai para um lugar afastado de Rin e Jaken.

Ela não sabia da onde tinha tirado coragem para enfrentar Sesshoumaru daquele jeito. Talvez fosse pelo fato dele parecer estar preocupado com alguma a jóia. Sesshoumaru considerou o toque dela uma insolência, ele teve uma grande vontade de matá-la, mas não podia. Ele tinha uma missão.

Kagome: Olha aqui, me diz logo o que você quer? Fica me mandando embora e de repente sabe tudo a respeito de mim? Tem mesmo alguma coisa errada!

Sesshoumaru: Primeiro: Me larga!!!! - faz aquela cara de quando ele vai ficar na sua verdadeira forma. - Kagome quase tem um ataque de panico de medo. - Segundo: Olhe para a jóia!

Kagome: Ela está... Azul? O que está acontecendo?

**Valeu pela força Mila. Coloquei esse cap pra você!**


	11. Cap 12 Naraku pode estar vivo

**Cap 12 - A dúvida, Naraku está ou não vivo.**

Kagome estava nervosa, estava tão brava que era notável que ela não estava bem. Ela voltou pra era feudal tentando resolver seus problemas e quando chega lá, ela acaba sendo sequestrada pelo irmão do seu lindo hanyou? E fora isso ainda arranja mais problemas com aquela jóia maldita? Parecia que ela iria explodir.

Sesshoumaru: A jóia mudou, sabe... Desde que você foi embora, esse mundo perdeu o equilíbrio.

Kagome: O que é isso? Uma cantada? - a expressão da garota era de deboche.

Sesshoumaru: Se eu soubesse o que é isso, eu teria mais um motivo pra te cortar em pedacinhos, mas continuando... A jóia está assim porque...

Sesshoumaru conta para Kagome, toda a história. A mesma contada por Myouga e Sango. A jóia estava azul, então isso significava que muitos problemas estavam para começar.

Kagome: Eu entendo que você queira acabar com isso de uma vez, mas eu não posso te ajudar. Eu não vou ficar nessa era por muito tempo.

Sesshoumaru: Você não percebeu? Naraku pode estar vivo!

Kagome: O que?

Sesshoumaru: Só o tonto do Inuyasha não percebeu isso ainda. Sabe essa jóia que está na sua mão? Quando você pos os pés nesse mundo você pode ter ressucitado ele...

Kagome: Você disse "pode", não quer dizer que ele esteja vivo.

Sesshoumaru: Você teria que perguntar ao Myouga ou ao Toutossai, mas a volta de Naraku seria a menor das consequências. Essa jóia é capaz de ressucitar os youkais mais poderosos.

Kagome: Então eu tenho que procurar o Inuyasha, o Myouga deve estar com ele. - disse enquanto ia andando em direção a floresta.

Sesshoumaru: Não passe por esta floresta.

Kagome: Porque?

Sesshoumaru: Você não tem a mínima idéia do que tem aí dentro não é?

**Vlw pela review, eu vou atualizar sempre que puder... Tá aí mais 1 cap pra vocês.**


	12. Cap 13 Porque não há youkais no futuro

**Cap 13 - Porque não há youkais no futuro.**

Sesshoumaru: Você não tem a mínima idéia do que tem aí dentro não é?

Kagome: Não me importa!

Sesshoumaru: Se você quiser voltar, saiba que eu não estarei aqui!

Kagome: Eu não vou voltar, você sabe muito bem disso não é? Do que você tem tanto medo hein?

Era tarde demais para avisos, Sesshoumaru havia notado nos olhos da garota algo diferente. É... A transformação havia começado, a única pessoa que poderia impedi-la era também a culpada pelo que estava havendo. Quem diria, um hanyou insignificante como seu irmão iria ser o culpado por um acontecimento tão grandioso: A mudança do curso do tempo.

Kagome simplesmente ignorou as palavras de Sesshoumaru, mas ele... Ele não podia deixá-la:

Sesshoumaru: Esqueça o que eu disse, se quiser voltar me encontre sob as chuva de sakuras.

Kagome: Mudou de idéia, hã?! Mas ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta...

Sesshoumaru: Eu não tenho nada a temer. - ele mentiu, ele temia o que a jóia faria com a pobre moça. Mas se tem uma coisa que ele nunca admitiria era o medo. Agora ele daria razão as palavras do pobre ferreiro.

Flashback

Toutossai: Quero que você encontre aquela moça e faça com que ela fique longe do Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru: Isso não é problema meu.

Toutossai: Eu acho que você deve reconsiderar, aquela garota uma vez me disse que no futuro não haviam youkais. Pelo menos não youkais poderosos. Isso quer dizer que algo causou a nossa extinção.

Sesshoumaru: Você acha que foi...

Toutossai: Essa menina. Talvez a intenção dela não seja nos destruir, mas com a influência daquela jóia mais o seu coração partido, ela não conseguirá se controlar.

Sesshoumaru: Então eu farei o que você pede.- disse saindo.

Toutossai: Mais uma coisa... Não goste dela, não sinta carinho por ela, não se apaixone por ela.

Sesshoumaru: Você fala com se eu fosse o idiota do Inuyasha.

Toutossai: Você e ele possuem o mesmo sangue, por mais que você queira ablolir esse fato. Bom, você está avisado.

Sesshoumaru: Você ainda não me disse porque sou eu quem tem que fazer isso?

Toutossai: São ordens de seu pai, ele acreditava que você era forte o suficiente para essa missão.

Fim do Flashback

Kagome andava pela floresta pensando. "Ele pensa que eu não sei que o túmulo do exército dos 7 está aqui. O que ele quiz dizer, será que a jóia irá ressucitá-los? Não importa, acabarei com um por um. Espera... O que eu estou pensando? Eu não tenho toda essa força? É melhor eu ir pelo outro lado...".

Mas já era tarde demais, quando ela percebe os movimentos a sua volta ela se depara com todo o exército em carne e osso.

Bankotsu: Olha só quem encontramos? Se não é a protegida do Inuyasha? Porque está sozinha? E o que é esse poder que vem de você?

Kagome olha e vê a jóia brilhando, logo ela percebe a sua mudança, a ausência de medo que ela manifestou perto de Sesshoumaru. Aquela coragem excessiva vinha da jóia? O que está acontecendo?

A jóia brilha ainda mais, Kagome semreação vai dando curtos passos para trás.

Suikotsu: Porque está tentando fugir? Inuyasha está muito longe daqui não é?

Jakotsu: Então nesse caso eu vou procurar flores para o Inuyasha colocar no seu túmulo. - disse e depois saiu saltitando pela floresta.

A jóia brilha cada vez mais. Kagome estava fora de si, ela apenas olhava para o exército com aqueles olhos vazios e sem alma. Por um momento ela volta a si:

Kagome: Fujam... Antes que seja tarde demais.

Depois disso ela não consegue mais contera fúria que vinha da jóia que ela carregava. O pobre exercito ressucitado não deu ouvidos a menina. Logo azas de mocego surgiram das costas de Kagome, seus olhos ficaram vermelhos. Sua expressão ainda era serena e doce. Ao olharem nos olhos dela, eles cairam mortos. Ela saiu voando com suas novas asas. O brilho da jóia foi visto por muitos, inclusive Inuyasha e Kikyou.

Inuyasha: O que foi aquilo, senti um grande poder...

Kikyou: Mas não há nenhuma aura maligna...


	13. Cap 14 O Reencontro

**Cap 14: O reencontro. Anjos e Demônios.**

Inuyasha e Kikyou foram até Kaede, Miroku e os outros estavam lá também.

Miroku: Não tenho dúvidas, a outra metade da jóia causou isso.

Inuyasha: Então você quer dizer que a Kagome voltou?

Sango: É claro... O cheiro que você sentiu pode ter mesmo sido dela.

Shippou entra na cabana assustado. O sol já havia nascido e ele havia ido pegar algumas frutas.

Shippou: Inuyasha...

Inuyasha: Esse cheiro...

Shippou: É melhor você vir ver uma coisa...

Inuyasha: É a Kagome...

Shippou: É... E... Ela disse que não quer ver a Kikyou nem pintada de ouro.

Kikyou não entendeu o que significava aquilo, mas não foi ver Kagome.

Kikyou: Se ela não quer me ver, eu tampouco quero vê-la também.

Inuyasha, Miroku e Sango vêem Kagome. Ela estava tentando... Tirar a blusa?

Kagome: Aí... Tá machucando...

Inuyasha: Kagome...

Ela o olhou, havia esperado tanto por aquele momento. Ela correu até ele e o abraçou, foi então que ele percebeu suas costas estavam banhadas em sangue. Ele estava certo, ela já devia estar na era feudal há algum tempo.

Inuyasha: O que aconteceu?

Kagome: Eu não sei direito, eu só lembro de algo estar tentando me controlar e o Sesshoumaru disse... - ela foi cortada.

Inuyasha: Você voltou e foi ver o Sesshoumaru ao invés de vir nos ver?

Kagome: Você parecia tão feliz com a Kikyou, eu não queria atrapalhar...

Inuyasha: O QUE??

Na verdade Inuyasha não estava nada feliz, desde o dia em que Kagome foi embora ele estava certo de que sua felicidade com Kikyou seria imediata. Mas isso não ocorreu. Ele sonhava com Kagome praticamente todas as noites. A vida com Kikyou era monótona, se consistia em matar youkais e voltar para casa. Ele se perguntava o que faltava? Amor? Emoção? Calor? Tudo isso simplesmente não exisita na vida junto com Kikyou. O seu pior castigo durante esse 1 ano, foi perceber que havia tomado a decisão errada. Ele sentia pena dela pelo fato dela ter morrido por causa dele. Sim ele a amou, até um minuto antes de se apaixonar por Kagome. Era duro perceber que, Kikyou era apenas uma boa lembrança e assim como as lembranças, ela estava em seu passado. Agora ele estava de frente para o seu futuro, mas convencê-la disso seria uma tarefa difícil e mais ainda seria deixar Kikyou. Mas ele não queria pensar nisso agora.

Kagome: Ah! Não vem me dizer que não, eu não vou falar nada. Eu achei que ia chegar aqui e você ia ser a primeira pessoa que eu ia ver, mas me enganei...

Inuyasha: Grr!! Isso não interessa agora, quero saber porque você está sangrando.

Miroku, Sango e Shippou os deixaram a sós.

Kagome: Eu quero te mostrar uma coisa...

Kagome estava tirandoa blusa, Inuyasha ficou vermelho que nem um pimentão. (c/a: ele penso besteira... Q feio em Inu!) Então Kagome correu até o penhasco, que por sinal era altíssimo e abriu suas asas, mas algo havia acontecido. As asas não eram mais de morcego e sim de anjo.. Ela voou. Inuyasha não entendeu aquilo. Então quando ela pousou ele a olhou.

Inuyasha: Essa sensação...

Kagome: Inuyasha, algo terrível aconteceu. A jóia, ela está azul e desapareceu ontem a noite. Eu não sei de nada... Eu estava andando, tudo o que eu queria era vir aqui ver você, o Sesshoumaru me disse pra não vir, mas... A gente tinha que conversar e...

Ela falava muito rápido, mas Inuyasha sabia muito bem o que tinha acontecido. Mas Kikyou aparece do nada e interrompe a garota:

Kikyou: O que pensa que está fazendo? Vista-se! Agora Inuyasha, você percebeu o que eu disse? Ela foi possuída pela jóia, ela está com essa carinha inocente, mas no fundo ela quer te matar.

Kagome olhou para ela com raiva, o céu que estava ensolarado se encheu de nuvens. Ela havia acabado de vestir a blusa, mas essa se rasgou na parte de traz quando mais uma vez as asas de morcego apareceram.

Kagome: Pronto, não se zangue. Já me vesti, mas não há nada aqui que o Inuyasha não tenha visto. - ela provocou.

Inuyasha: "..." - depois dessa ele ficou sem reação, é era verdade não havia nada que ele não tinha visto.

Kikyou: Ela está mostrando quem ela realmente é...

Kagome: Sabe... Eu finalmente entendi o que aconteceu com a jóia e principalmente comigo... Mas ainda quero saber o porque.

Mas nesse momento, Jakotsu aparece. Ele era o único que havia sobrevivido da batalha da noite passada. Ele havia ido colher flores, e deixou os outros 6 mecenários lutando com Kagome.

Jakotsu: Você vai pagar por ter matado meus irmãos, maldita!


	14. Cap 15 Por enquanto ela estava fora

**Cap 15 - Por enquanto ela estava fora.**

Kagome: Eu avisei para eles ficarem longe de mim! - disse com raiva.

Jakotsu: Eu vou acabar com você!!! - disse indo em doreção a garota.

Kagome: Tente. - ela não moveu um dedo.

Quando o mecenário chegou há um 3 metros de Kagome ele se deparou com uma barreira.

Kagome: É melhor prevenir do que remediar, meu amor... - ela falava num tom de deboche.

Quando se transformava num demônio ela se sentia segura, capaz de fazer qualquer coisa sem se importar com as consequências. Ela não possiua raiva ou ódio no coração, ela apenas parava de pensar antes de fazer as coisas e dava mais importancia as circustâncias, esquecendo completamente seus sentimentos.

Inuyasha: Feh! - ainda espantado com os novos poderes de Kagome - Eu vou acabar com você!

Ele nem precisou falar duas vezes, logo ele e Jakotsu estavam em uma luta de espadas. Jakotsu agora estava vivo, não era um zumbi. Não daria pra saber se ele era um bom adversário, porque da ultima vez ele foi morto pelo próprio irmão.

Jakotsu: O que foi, Inuyasha? Não me diga que você está casado com a mulher de barro? - falou com uma cara de poucos amigos, mostrando a labada de Bankotsu (c/a: É aquela espada a "Banryou", eu não faço a mínima idéia de como escreve o nome então vou chamar de Labada. Porque? Porque uma espada daquele tamanho só pode ser uma labada né? Depois que eu assisti Rurouni Kenshin eu aprendi muito de espada! hasuaushau!! Chega de papo, e vamos a fic!).

Inuyasha: Grrr!! Isso não é da sua conta! - disse em posição de ataque.

Jakotsu corre em direção de Inuyasha com a labada. Eles cruzam as espadas. Jakotsu ganha vantagem e aproveita que Inuyasha usa as duas mão para segurar a Tessaiga e ele usa só uma para passar a mão na bunda dele durante a luta.

Kikyou olha com aquela cara de bunda, tipo: Eu vou cortar ele em pedacinhos bem pequenos e comer no jantar. Kagome chega perto dela, com uma cara de quem estava rindo:

Kagome: Acho que o Inuyasha vai jogá no outro time agora.

Inuyasha: Eiii!! Eu ouvi isso!

Kagome: Hahahahah!! Porque não acaba com ele de uma vez, a gente tem que conversar lembra? - disse sarcástica

Inuyasha usou a onda explosiva e o matou facilmente. Ele já ia falar com Kagome, mas Kikyou o impediu:

Kikyou: Eu não confiaria nela. Olha eu sei que você confia, mas ela está sob a influência da jóia.

Kagome: Tudo bem se você não quiser falar, mas vai me ouvir! - disse com raiva. - Sabe de uma coisa? Eu vou ver o Miroku e a Sango!

Disse indo em direção a cabana de Kaede. Chegando lá ela abraça os amigos. Ela estava normal, nada de asas de anjo ou morcego. Estava em paz. Ela pegou sua mochila e se sentou na frente deles.

Kagome: Então... O que aconteceu por enquanto eu estava fora?

Miroku: Senti saudades. - diz tentando passar a mão nela.

Sango: Ah! É melhor você nos contar o que aconteceu com você!

Kagome: Bom. eu canto. - disse tirando o violão de sua mochila. - Vocês querem ouvir?

Miroku: Sim... Na sua era existem muitos contores? Aqui é raro ver um.

Kagome: Sim... Tem muitos!

Sango: Canta!!

Por enquanto isso Kikyou tentava convencer Inuyasha de não conversar com Kagome. A sacerdotiza sabia muito bem que Inuyasha sentia alguma coisa pela colegial e não queria deixar esse sentimento aflorar ainda mais. Mas era inútil, Inuyasha não iria descansar até conversar com a moça. Kikyou então decide voltar para sua casa. Espera um pouco? Ela estava aceitando que Inuyasha fosse ver Kagome? É... Depois isso iria custar caro para Inuyasha. Mas como ele é teimoso, era difícil mudar a opinião dele sobre algo.

Ele chega em frente a porta da cabana de Kaede quando ouve a voz de Kagome cantando.


	15. Cap 16 Fraquezas e forças

**Cap 16 - Fraquesas e forças!**

Ele chega em frente a porta da cabana de Kaede quando ouve a voz de Kagome cantando.

Kagome:

You were all the things I thought I knew

"Você era todas as coisas que eu pensava que sabia"

And I thought we could be

"E eu pensava que podíamos ser"

And I thought we could be

"Você era tudo, tudo que eu queria"

We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it

"Nós éramos feitos um para o outro, supostamente, mas nós perdemos isso"

All of our memories, so close to me, just fade away

"Todas as nossas lembranças, tão perto de mim, simplesmente desapareceram"

All this time you were pretending

"Todo esse tempo você estava fingindo"

So much for my happy ending

"Ainda falta muito para o meu final feliz"

It's nice to know that you were there

"É bom saber que você estava lá"

Thanks for acting like you care

"Obrigada por agir como se você se importasse"

And making me feel like I was the only one

"Em me fazer me sentir como se eu fosse única"

It's nice to know we had it all

"É bom saber que tivemos tudo isso"

Thanks for watching as I fall

"Obrigada por assistir enquanto eu caio"

And letting me know we were done

"E me avisar que estava tudo acabado"

Tudo que ela dizia era verdade. Ouvir a voz dela rimava aquelas duras verdades. Logo ele faz um barulho com a porta.

Kagome: Sabe... - disse rindo - Eu tenho que voltar pra minha era por 2 dias. Lá, as pessoas matariam para ouvir essa música.

Miroku: Vá, então. Mas pode ter certeza que quando você voltar nos estaremos aqui!

Kagome: Obrigada, eu não quero ficar sozinha aqui...

Inuyasha: Mas, você não vai ficar! - disse entrando na cabana.

Kagome: A é? Adivinha só! Eu não posso ficar com você desta vez!

Myouga: Ah! Vamos parar de brigar, sim!

Kagome: Eu estava te procurando!

Myouga: Você quer saber como se controlar não é?

Kagome: É... Eu não posso ficar assim.

Myouga: Você é um youkai agora. Tem poderes, força... Mas também tem fraquesas. Quando você descobrir qual a sua força, você será capaz de se controlar.

Kagome: É sobre isso que eu queria falar, você sabe qual é o meu poder não é?

Myouga: Bem...

Kagome: Me diga! - disse alterando a voz!

Myouga: Você é capaz de ver os maiores desejos das pessoas, e realizá-los.

Kagome saiu da cabana correndo. Havia lembrado de Sesshoumaru, ele estava esperando por ela. É... Ela tinha que avisá-lo que voltaria para a sua era.

Myouga: Espere, esse poder é muito perigoso. Tenho um mal pressentimento! Droga! Ela vai até o final com isso, não é?

Miroku: Ela é teimosa, assim como o Inuyasha. Ela não vai parar até conseguir o que quer!

Inuyasha amaldiçoou as palavras de Miroku, mas ele estava totalmente certo. Havia feito uma previsão do futuro se nem mesmo saber.

Myouga: Agora que ela sabe qual o seu poder, só duas ciosas podem acontecer.

1- A jóia tentará controlá-la para sair de seu corpo.

2- Ela controlará a jóia e a corromperá, assim ela se tornará uma youkai extremamente maligna.

Inuyasha: E quanto a outra metade da jóia?

Myouga: Faça com que ela fique longe de Kagome. Ela se tornaria ainda mais poderosa.

Inuyasha: Mas ela realiza os meus desejos não é? E se eu quiser que a Kagome perca seus poderes?

Myouga: A jóia verde não pode deter a jóia azul. Não há como detê-la, a não ser que...


	16. Cap 17 Chuva de Sakuras

**Cap 17 - Chuva de Sakuras**

Myouga: A jóia verde não pode deter a jóia azul. Não há como detê-la, a não ser que...

Inuyasha: O que?

Myouga: Não... Isso seria impossível, considerando que Kagome tem a mesma alma que Kikyou.

Inuyasha: Desembucha!

Myouga: Só se a jóia ficasse vermelha, mas seria arriscado considerando que... Bem, teriamos que praticamente dar a jóia para ela e sem contar que é impossível dar certo porque...

Miroku: Ela precisa ser correspondida, não é?

Sango: Então o Inuyasha teria que se decidir para sempre não é?

Miroku: É... TEMOS QUE ENCONTRAR OUTRO JEITO! – disse irônico

Inuyasha: o que está insinuando?

Sango: Não me leve a mal, mas se eu fosse a Kagome eu estaria praparando uma fogueira pra queimar você agora! Eu ainda não sei porque eu ainda não fiz isso com o Miroku, vai ver nós somos boazinhas demais, ou vocês sortudos demais.

Inuyasha: Muito engraçado! - disse saindo da cabana.

Sango: Onde você vai?

Inuyasha: Ver se a Kagome não está preparando uma fogueira.

Kagome chegou até onde Sesshoumaru estava. Era bem no meio de uma enorme floresta, todas as árvores estavam cheias de flores. O vento as tocava, fazendo com que aquelas lindas flores voassem, formando a chuva de Sakuras que Sesshoumaru mencionava. Inuyasha estava olhando tudo encabulado, Kagome e Sesshoumaru eram amigos? A relação entre os dois ainda não estava esclarecida para Inuyasha, pelo menos até agora.

Kagome: Eu preciso voltar pra minha casa, por um tempo. - disse olhando nos olhos dele.

Sesshoumaru: "..." - foi se aproximando, e chegou bem perto da menina.

Kagome: Posso saber o porque de um lugar tão bonito, pra depois ocê não me falar nada?

Sesshoumaru apenas sorriu, mas não contava com os poderes de Kagome, então ela pode ver os desejos de Sesshoumaru naquele momento.

Kagome: Sempre que você sorri, é porque algo ruim vai acontecer. Sabia disso?

Sesshoumaru: Quando você volta. - disse ficando a centimetros dela.

Inuyasha não entendia aquela cena. Ele perdoaria Kagome, afinal ela estava fora de si. Não estava? Sim estava! Não podia pensar o contrário.

Kagome: Eu não sei... - mentiu, quase beijando o youkai.

Ele foi cehagando mais perto, mas Kagome virou o rosto. Os dois sorriram e disseram juntos.

- Isso seria burrice!

Kagome: Nossos corações já pertencem a outros.

Sesshoumaru: Então, quando você voltar...

Kagome: Você já sabe onde me encontrar! - disse dando um beijo no rosto do youkai.

Inuyasha teve um ataque do coração. Ela nunca havia dado um beijo no rosto dele por mera amizade. Quais eram os desejos de Sesshoumaru naquele momento? Quais eram as suas maiores ambições? A quem o seu coração pertencia. Aquilo apenas Kagome sabia.

Quando Kagome ia pular no poço, Inuyasha a segurou pelo braço.

Kagome: Não é feio espionar os outros?

Inuyasha: Porque beijou o Seshoumaru?


	17. Cap 18 Eu te amo, seu idiota

**Cap 18 - Eu te amo, seu idiota!**

Kagome: Inuyasha... Você não entenderia.

Inuyasha: Se você me explicar!

Kagome: É melhor você se sentar então porque a história é grande.

Alguns minutos e tudo estava esclarecido. Kagome estava em paz, era bom vê-la assim. Quando ela e Inuyasha brigavam, cada um ia para um lado, mas dessa vez eles resolveram conversar. Era mais fácil e rápido, eles não tinham tempo para perder com brigas. A vida de Kagome podia estar em risco.

Kagome: Ele disse que se eu ficasse perto de você a jóia ia me controlar.

Inuyasha: Não importa o que aconteça, eu prometo a você...

Kagome: Pense antes de falar, não prometa o que você não pode cumprir...

Inuyasha: Eu prometo que sempre estarei lá pra te salvar, eu não vou te deixar sozinha me ouviu bem! Não importa que você fique mais malvada que o Naraku, mas feia que o Jakotsu e mais poderosa do que eu.

Kagome: Convencido! - disse rindo e encostando a cabeça no ombro dele.

Inuyasha: Então... O beijo foi bom? - disse bricando com a colegial e colocando a mão em seu ombro.

Kagome: Como eu vou saber, fui eu que beijei ele. Pergunta pra ele! Além disso eu só ia saber se tivesse beijado ele na boca. Mas se você quiser eu vou lá ver se é bom!!!

Inuyasha: Engraçadinha!!! - disse chegando perto dela. - Sabe... Eu senti muito a sua falta.

Kagome: Mentira... - disse com uma voz triste. - Você tem a Kikyou agora, deve estar muito feliz.

Inuyasha: Eu... Quando você foi embora... - disse ficando a centímetros dela. Quase beijando-a.

Kagome: Sabe porque você não consegue falar? Porque é mentira. Então porque você não diz a verdade? Vai doer menos, pelo menos pra mim.

Inuyasha: Quer a verdade? - disse tentando beijá-la, mas ela virou o rosto.

Kagome: Sabe como tudo isso começou? Com uma traição. Nós não podemos fazer isso! - disse passando a mão no rosto dele. - Por mais que eu queira!

Ela se levantou e foi para o poço, terminando:

Sabe... Quando eu decidi voltar, eu queria apenas de dizer que eu te amo. Eu sei que você sabe disso, mas eu queria que você ouvisse.

Dito isso ela pulou, mas ela havia deixado algo na Era Feudal além de seu coração. Era sua mochila e suas coisas. Ao chegar em casa ela não percebeu isso, foi dormir, pegaria a mochila no dia seguinte.

As vezes somos pegos pelas armadillhas do destino, mas... E se elas forem fatais? Kagome acorda bem cedo e decide pegar a bendita mochila, mas ao chegar lá ela ve Inuyasha e Kiyou se beijando. Eles estavam longe do poço, Kikyou o beijava e olhava para Kagome, Inuyasha estava de costas. Ela estava provocando? E estava conseguindo!!

Kagome pega a mochila que estava perto do poço e sente uma estranha eneria maligna vindo da jóia! Diz para si mesma:

- Eu preciso me controlar, até achar uma forma de reverter essa situação! - mas algo dentro dela dizia:

- Vá lá, acete as contas com aquela megera logo!!!

Kagome não sentia ódio por Kikyou, mas ela pensava que a outra sacedotiza também não a odiasse. Mas não era assim. Kagome era boa, boa até demais pra ser verdade. Ela seria incapaz de odiar a sacerdotiza, mesmo que ela roubasse o seu hanyou. A jóia não poderia ter escolhido um tipo de youkai diferente para transformar Kagome. Hora um anjo, hora um demônio. Seria ela capaz de conviver com isso?

Kagome voltou para a sua era, furiosa. Ela não podia mais resistir. Estava cada vez mais difícil impedir que a jóia a controlasse por completo.

Ela tinha um show no dia seguinte, mas resolveu adiar. Estava no seu quarto, escrevendo. Uma música nova? Um poema? O dever de casa? Ela estava apenas escrevendo, palavras ao vento. As primeiras que lhe vinham a cabeça naquele momento de raiva. Souta abre a porta.

Souta: O cara da Hollywood Records ligou, ele quer você cante num desfile de moda.

Kagome: Diga a ele que eu irei... E... Eu cantarei uma nova música.

Souta: O desfile é a tarde ok?!

Kagome: Sim!

Na Era Feudal Inuyasha se amaldiçoou pelo que tinha feito. Kagome havia delcarado os seus sentimentos e ele a correspondia assim? Ferindo os seu coração tão covardemente? Ele se achou um completo idiota naquele momento, e decidiu ir até a era de Kagome e se desculpar.

Kagome já estava indo para o desfile. Mas quando ela olha pela janela...


	18. Cap 19 Voltar aos bons tempos?

**Cap 19 - Voltar aos bons tempos?**

Kagome já estava indo para o desfile. Mas quando ela olha pela janela, ela vê os malditos papparazis (c/a: acharam que era o Inuyasha não é?). Logo ela percebe que quem veio buscá-la foi o Gerard Way.

Gerard: Você está linda.

Kagome: Deixa de ser bobo, vamos?

Gerard: Sim...

Kagome vestia um vestido vermelho e tinha os olhos pintados com uma sombra preta que realçava a cor azul dos mesmos. Inuyasha chega na casa de Kagome, mas não havia ninguém lá. Ele decide segui-la pelo cheiro e chega até o local do desfile. Deus sabe como ele conseguiu entrar lá. Ele encontra chega até uma porta e quando abre ele vê muitas cadeiras. Kagome estava no palco e era difícil não notar um cara estranho de boné se sentando numa das fileiras do meio. O evento já havia começado, Kagome olhava Inuyasha nos olhos quando as luzes se acenderam e ela tentou sorrir.

Kagome: Oi gente, bom eu prometi uma música nova e aqui está ela!!

Você gosta de mandar

Você só me faz sofrer

Você só sabe gritar, e grita sem saber

Mais sei que você não vive

Sem meus cuidados, amor

Fala baixinho comigo, a sua dona chegou

Vem aqui, que agora eu tô mandando

Vem meu cachorrinho a sua dona tá chamando.

Os desfile havia acabado. Kagome não viu mais Inuyasha, mas quando ela chega em casa e entra em seu quarto...

Kagome: O que está fazendo aqui?

Inuyasha: Eu vim te pedir desculpas... - disse engolindo o orgulho depois de ouvir o show de Kagome.

Kagome: Você não me deve explicações, nós não somos nada um do outro. Eu acho melhor você ir atrás da Kikyou e explicar pra ela, que nunca foi a minha intenção interferir entre vocês dois!

Disse saindo do quarto e pegando a sua mochila.

Inuyasha: Pra onde você vai?

Kagome: Pra Era Feudal, esqueceu? Eu ainda tenho alguns poderes dos quais que quero me livrar!

Inuyasha: Como pretende fazer isso?

Kagome: Tem um youkai que irá me ajudar

Inuyasha: Sesshoumaru? - disse parando em frente a menina.

Kagome: Não... Toutossai. Você não vem?

Inuyasha: Sim!

Os dois pularam no poço. Por mais que Kagome quisesse ficar longe do Inuyasha, ela precisava dele naquele momento. Não podia voltar para Sesshoumaru, não depois de ver seus desejos. Quando eles voltaram Sango, Miroku e Shippou estavam esperando.

Miroku: Então... Se acertaram?

Sango: Nós vamos com você até o fim, Kagome.

Kagome: Não... Vocês não vão arriscar suas vidas por minha causa. Isso é uma coisa ue eu preciso fazer sozinha.

Ela estava sendo muito corajosa. Iria partir sozinha? Era necessário, não havia como fazer as coisas voltarem a ser como antes, só os 5 viajantes em busca da jóia. Agora eles não tinham o que buscar, a jóia estava com Inuyasha.

Kagome partiu. Os amigos não questionaram sua decisão, era melhor não contrariá-la. Myouga já havia alertado que ela estava sob a influência da jóia e talvez os estivesse enganando. Era difícil acreditar nisso, mas com o tempo a verdade apareceria. Kagome estava tão distraida que não percebeu um vulto a seguindo. Ela estava muito perto de descobrir um grande segredo.


	19. Cap 20 O destino dos youkais poderosos

**Cap 20 - O destino dos youkais poderosos.**

Kagome chega até a casa de Toutossai, ao entrar ele fica assustado.

Kagome: Eu quero saber tudo!

Toutossai: Sente-se, eu vou te contar. Mas antes... Me tire uma dúvida, o Inuyasha está aqui?

Kagome: Senta!!! - dito isso Inuyasha cai de cara no chão em frente Kagome. Ele estava no telhado.

Toutossai: Há muitos anos atrás existiam youkais capazes de prever o futuro. Para evitar desgraças neste mundo, eles convocavam os youkais mais fortes para impedir certos acontecimentos que prejudicariam o futuro da raça youkai. Um dia um youkai preveu a nossa extinção, os outros não acreditaram. No dia seguinte todos os youkais capazes de prever o futuro foram mortos. Ninguém sabe quem fez isso. Mas a lenda do nosso fim foi contada a um youkai muito poderoso, chamado Inu-Taysho.

Inuyasha: Meu pai??

Kagome: Claro né!!

Toutossai: Me deixem continuar! O seu pai me contou tudo Inuyasha.

A lenda conta que uma garota virá do futuro e se apaixonará pelo filho Inu-Taysho. Porém...

Kagome e Inuyasha: O que?

Toutossai: Em troca desse amor ela se submeterá a um destino cruel. Ela perderá o controle, e assim com o poder da Jóia ela ressucitará um youkai muito forte. Ela se tonará a youkai mais maligna que esse mundo já conheceu, não por querer, mas sim por amar uma pessoa que não a ama.

Kagome: Porque você acha que "ela" se deixará consumir?

Toutossai: Porque ela prefere continuar amando o youkai ao invés de se salvar.

Inuyasha: Como termina a história?

Toutossai: Eu não sei! Algo deu errado, a lenda dizia que a menina se apaixonaria pelo filho mais velho de Inu-Taysho, mas isso não aconteceu não é mesmo Kagome? Escutem...Isso não significa que irá acontecer, os youkais nem sempre acertavam. A única pessoa que pode dizer como a história termina é...


	20. Cap 21 Confronto

**CAP 21 - Confronto: Inu-Taysho x Naraku**

Kagome sai do quarto. Inuyasha a segue deixando Toutossai com um galo na cabeça pelo soco. Ele achava aquilo uma grande mentira. Será que por causa dele Kagome ficaria malvada? Ele não poderia fazer nada para impedi-la?

Aquilo estava muito mal explicado.

Kagome corre e voa. Inuyasha a segue dando altos pulos. Por enquanto isso na cabana de Toutossai...

Toutossai: Porque me forçou a fazer isso, era apenas uma lenda. Inu Taysho acreditava muito nisso, mas nem tudo que aqueles youkais diziam era verdade.

Uma aranha surge por trás de Toutossai. Se Toutossai não fizesse aquilo, Naraku o mataria. Apesar de estar fraco ele ainda tinha poder, apesar de ser muito pouco. (c/a: Toutossai é mesmo um imprestável)

Naraku: Isso Kagome, vá ressucitar Inu-Taysho e eu estarei lá para que você faça com que o meu poder seja infinito.

Quando Kagome voltou ela havia realmente ressucitado Naraku, mas ele era o simples youkai aranha de antes de se juntar a onigumo. Lhe sobravam apenas alguns pequenos poderes.

Inuyasha: Onde você está indo Kagome!!!

Kagome: Eu preciso encontra uma pessoa.

Mas do nada, ela desce. Havia um lago. Era o lago de Josenk(c/a:não sei como escreve), o mesmo homem que havia os ajudado a ir no túmulo do pai de Inuyasha, já que a pérola negra não podia ser mais usada. Mas esse apenas apareceu e entregou uma pequena jóia e disse, com isso você poderá visitar o portal entre este e o outro mundo sem problemas. Aquilo estava muito fácil, pensou Inuyasha. O cheiro de Naraku estava diferente e então ele não seria facilmente encontrado. Naraku estava esperando Kagome usar a jóia para que ele voltasse a forma normal. Se lutase com Inuyasha naquele estado deplorável o meio youkai o mataria com um dedo.

Kagome e Inuyasha chegam ao túmulo de Inu-Taysho. A jóia começa a brilhar e eles ouvem uma risadinha:

- Humhumhum!!! Vejo que você ainda não aprenderam a desviar de armadilhas hein!!

Naraku estava de volta, tudo aconteceu tão rápido. Kagome e Inuyasha estavam boquiabertos. Inuyasha sacou a tessaiga, mas um vulto saiu de trás dele. Era seu pai!

Inu-Taysho: Você achou mesmo que ia lutar só com o Inuyasha?

Naraku: Primeiro eu mato o pai, e depois o filho. Que linda história de amor!

Kagome: Inuyasha!!!! - diz chegando perto do hanyou.

Inuyasha: O que foi?

Kagome: O sei pai é lindo!!!! - diz com corações saindo dos olhos. Ignorem esse momento de insanidade da pobresinha da Kagome.

Inuyasha - com uma gota na cabeça - : Onda Explosiva! - ele saca a Tessaiga e vai lutar junto com seu pai!

Naraku: Que bom que vocês querem morrer juntos... - uma flecha o interrompe.

Kagome: Eu te trouxe de volta, mas eu posso te mandar pro inferno de novo, seu idiota!!! (c/a: até rimou)

Naraku: Parece que você ainda não percebeu quem é a idiota aqui!!

Kagome: Eu vou acabar com você.

Naraku: Não, não vai! Porque não é isso que você quer! Eu nunca te fiz nada.

Inuyasha: Como tem coragem...

Naraku: Kagome, porque você está aí. Lutando do lado desse idiota do Inuyasha. Ele é o seu maior inimigo, é por culpa dele que você está sofrendo. É ele quem não pensa 2 vezes antes de passar por cima dos seus sentimentos.

Miroku, Kikyou, Sango e Sesshoumaru chegam ao local. Haviam tido um mal pressentimento. Kagome se ajoelha no chão com as mãos na cabeça.

Kagome: O que está acontecendo???


	21. Cap 22 O ponto fraco de um youkai

**Cap 22 - O ponto fraco de um youkai perfeito.**

Inuyasha e Naraku começam a cruzar espadas. Naraku consegue roubar a jóia que estava no bolso de Inuyasha. Ele a corrompe. Kagome se levanta com o olhar distante.

Naraku: Isso, agora eu quero que se livre do Pai de Inuyasha e depois de Kikyou.

Kagome: Você acha mesmo que eu vou me deixar controlar por você.

Naraku: Você não poderá se controlar por muito tempo. A jóia quer a sua alma.

Kagome: Vou lutar até o final.

Naraku: Vai lutar? Por que? Por quem? Para que lutar por alquém que não vai te dar valor depois que tudo isso acabar? Por que lutar por alguem que é o culpado por todo o seu sofrimento?

Inuyasha: Cale essa boca!!!

Kagome: Não... Ele está certo.

Inuyasha: Não, Kagome!!!!

Kagome começa a atacar Inu-Taysho.

Inu-Taysho: Vamos Kagome. Sabe quando eu soube da sua lenda eu não imaginava que você fosse mesmo tão bonita. - disse se defendendo dos ataques. - E muito menos tão forte.

Kagome: Pare com isso!!!

Inu-Taysho: Sabe... O que diferencia você daquela sacerdotiza ali atrás? - disse apontando para Kikyou.

Kagome: Cale-se. - disse atacando-o

Inu-Taysho: Você não irá se entregar a um momento de fraqueza. O seu coração é puro. Você é mais forte que ela!!!

Kagome para de atacar e começa a dar uma risada maligna.

Kagome: Se você tivesse dito isso antes talvez funcionasse, mas quando eu olho para você eu não consigo ver o que você quer. Então eu não posso acreditar. Naraku!!! - disse mudando o olhar de direção - Eu quero o resto da jóia!

Naraku foi ingênuo ao confiar demais em Kagome. Ela o destruiu facilmente, ele deixa a jóia cair e Inuyasha mais que rápido a pega. Agora ela estava mais poderosa. Ela olha para os restos daquele youkai.

Naraku: Não importa se você me matar, no final eu irei vencer. Você já não pode mais se controlar!

Kagome: Ora, Ora. Quem quer ser o próximo?

O que estava acontecendo? Era difícil de prever. Inuyasha fez um sinal para Miroku e Sango fugirem, mas eles não deixariam a amiga tão fácil. Mas Kikyou arrisca.

Kikyou: Eu sei o ponto fraco dela.

Kikyou chega e abraça Inuyasha. Kagome cai no chão com a mão no peito.

kikyou: Isso dói não é?

Kagome: O seu desejo com isso não é dizer o meu ponto fraco. Mas sim de provocar. Não se esqueça que eu posso ver o que você quer.

Disse isso indo atacar Kikyou, mas Inuyasha para em frente Kagome.

Kagome: Está defendendo ela? Que lindo.

Inuyasha: Não sua boba, eu estou defendendo você.


	22. Cap 23 Escolhas

**Cap 23 - Escolhas.**

Sesshoumaru: Então no final tudo vai se resumir aos 3 apaixonados. Que patético! Se quiser lutar, Kagome. Pode vir! - disse sacando sua espada.

Kagome: Até que enfim! Diversão de verdade.

Sesshoumaru: Se você quer tanto nos matar, faça isso sem se arrepender.

Kagome: O que quer dizer com isso?

Sesshoumaru: Só os mais fracos desistem do que querem antes de lutar

Kagome para a luta. Só os mais fracos desistem do que querem antes de lutar? Ele tem razão, e ela não era fraca. Algo interrompe seus pensamentos. Myouga aparece e diz que eles tem que sair do túmulo. (c/a: do nada, como sempre). Eles precisavam sair do túmulo, senão ficariam presos para sempre. Todos saem, já do lado de fora Sesshoumaru não luta.

Sesshoumaru: Isso não faz sentido algum para mim.

Kagome: Ei... Espera!

Sesshoumaru: O que você quer?

Kagome: Sobre os seus desejos... Você quer ter um império e uma imperatriz. Quanto ao outro desejo, ele é impossível.

Sesshoumaru: Entendo... Então abro mão de todos eles.

Kagome: Tudo bem, a escolha é sua. - depois disso Sesshoumaru foi embora.- Então, onde eu estava? Ah! Inuyasha!!! Saque a Tessaiga!

Inuyasha: Você acha mesmo que eu vou lutar com você?

Kagome: O que está fazendo? - disse vendo que ele estava se aproximando. Ela foi dando passos para trás até se deparar com uma arvore. Mas Inuyasha já havia cercado a garota.

Inuyasha: Lembra do que eu disse? Eu não vou te deixar, mesmo que você fique mais malvada que o Naraku, mais feia que o Jakotsu e mais forte do que eu. - disse com uma voz mansa.

Kagome: Inuyasha... Morra, seu idiota!!!! - aquelas palavras foram em vão, seu corpo não respondia ao que ela queria fazer. Inuyasha a abraçou.

Kikyou sentiu ciúmes, e não foi pouco. Mas ela pensou consigo mesma: Então é isso que ela sente quando me vê com o Inuyasha? E mesmo assim ela me salvou tantas vezes. Que idiota.

Inuyasha: Porque não me matou ainda?

Kagome: você sabe que eu preferia morrer a fazer isso.

Kagome queria chorar (c/a: ai q meloso... Mas eu tbm choraria shauhsuhuahu), mas ela era forte. A jóia voltava ao normal. As duas metades da jóia voltam a ficar rosas. Mas algo estranho acontece. Kagome começa a desaparecer.

Todos estão prestando tanta atenção nos acontecimentos que nem percebem que Inu-Tayshou também havia despareceido. O ceu que estava negro agora clareava. Inuyasha não teve reação. E apenas se perguntou em voz alta.

Inuyasha: Será que ela morreu?


	23. Cap 24 Os 3 desejos de Sesshoumaru

**Cap 24 - Os três desejos de Sesshoumaru.**

Miroku: Não podemos saber.

Sango: Tenho certeza que ela está em algum lugar por aí... Rindo porque nós estamos achando que ela morreu.

Inuyasha: Foi tudo minha culpa...

Miroku: Não Inuyasha, vamos encontrá-la

Miroku e Sango temiam que Kagome não tivesse resisido ao poder da jóia. Mas o mais o paradeiro de seu corpo era um total mistério. Todos imaginavam o que realmente havia acontecido.

Shippou: Buaaaaa!!! Eu quero a Kagome!! - era incrível como Shippou lia os pensamentos de Inuyasha.

Por enquanto isso Sesshoumaru vai ao encontro de seu grupo encontra Jaken aflito.

Jaken: SSSenhor Sessssshoumaru!!! A senhorita Rin... Ela está estranha...

Sessshoumaru vai em silêncio até a menina. Menina? Ela tinha a aparência de uma adolescente agora. Estava envolta em uma luz vermelha. Sesshoumaru ficou sem reação.

Logo ela acorda. E olha para si mesma. E com uma voz um pouco mais madura diz:

Rin: O que aconteceu?

Não era só a sua voz que estava mudada, sua mente também estava. Ela havia crescido completamente, tanto fisicamente como mentalmente. Mas logo ela começa a falar algumas besteiras.

Sesshoumaru: Pelo visto você ainda é uma tagarela... (c/a: eu não resisti... Tinha que coloca essa fala)

Rin: Porque não conversa comigo?

Sesshoumaru: Se você deixar eu falar. - a expressão no rosto dele era de felicidade. Sim! Felicidade! Quem visse Sesshoumaru assim talvez não acreditaria. Mas sua expressão muda ao perceber que eles estão sendo seguidos.

Sesshoumaru para em posição de ataque. Vários youkais que aparentavam ser poderosos surgem da densa floresta.

- Senhor Sesshoumaru, queremos servir-lo. Suplicamos que seja nosso imperador.

Sesshoumaru pensou consigo mesmo: "Aquela garota não estava brincando mesmo com aquela coisa de desejo".

E assim Sesshoumaru dispensou seu império, pelo menos por enquanto, ele tinha uma nova missão. Ver se o terceiro desejo havia sido realizado.

Por enquanto isso naquela mesma densa floresta. Olhos azuis se abrem...


	24. Cap 25 Fora do mapa

**Cap 25 - Fora do mapa.**

Kagome abre os olhos e se depara com Inu-Taysho.

Kagome: O que aconteceu?

Inu-T: Você criou uma barreira em volta de si, e quem está fora dela não pode te ver.

Kagome: Então quer dizer que os malditos poderes...- foi interompida

Inu-T: Você perdeu todos eles, pelo menos quase todos... Mas você não vai se jogar de um penhasco para saber se ainda voa... Preste atenção, eu não posso mais ficar aqui. Com a perda de seus poderes eu morrerei.

Kagome: Como? Mas não há outro jeito?

Inu-T: Receio que não... Veja eu já estou sumindo.

Kagome: Foi bom te conhecer...

Inu-T: Fico feliz por... Bem, adeus!

Kagome: Hã? Mas vc não disse...- Ela já havia desaparecido.

Agora só restava uma coisa a fazer. Fugir? Desaparecer? A única coisa de que Kagome tinha certeza era de que não queria ver Inuyasha. Pelo menos não depois de tudo que havia acontecido.

Kagome andava sem destino, aquela floresta parecia tão imensa. Não havia nada para pensar, não havia nada a se fazer. Kagome avista cabelos prateados. Ao chegar perto dele ela apenas desmaia e toma uma grande decisão que poderá mudar a sua vida. Algo interrompe seus pensamentos.

- Ei garota... Acorde...

Kagome: O que vc está fazendo?

Quando ela se dá por si, ve que está sendo carregada por ele. Afinal, o que ele queria?


	25. Cap 26 Fungindo

**Cap 26 - Fugindo...**

Kagome: Sesshoumaru... O que está fazendo?

Sesshoumaru: Não deixando você no meio de uma floresta pra um youkai te mate.

Kagome: Não... Eu tenho que ir... Me coloca no chão!

Sesshoumaru: O que pretende fazer? Todos acham que vc está morta..

Kagome: Sumir... Eu tenho que voltar pra minha casa... Foi um erro ter vindo até aqui.

Sesshoumaru: O Inuyasha está matando tudo que vê pela frente atrás de você.

Kagome: Como sabe disso?

Sesshoumaru: Eu posso sentir. Ele não está muito longe daqui...

Kagome: Eu tenho que correr.

Sesshoumaru: Do que está fugindo?

Kagome: Você não entende? Tudo que aconteceu é culpa minha. Eu não podia ter voltado aqui.

Sesshoumaru: Eu não poerguntei porque, e sim do que.

Kagome: O Inuyasha não pode me ver. Se ele achar que eu estou morta ele se cansará de procurar...

Sesshoumaru: Você sabe o que faz... Só não conte comigo.

Kagome: Tá bom...

Sesshoumaru: E quanto aquela coisa de desejo. Você não tava brincando hein... E o terceiro desejo?

Kagome: Eu não sou gênio da lâmpada. Eu não posso realizar um desejo que me envolva e ainda mais que envolva o desejo de muitas outras pessoas. -dizendo isso ela foi andando...

Sesshoumaru: Eu só pedi a sua felicidade, eu não dei uma condição.

Kagome suspirou e disse: - Você sabe que há uma...

Por enquanto isso Inuyasha chega a cabana de Kaede.

Miroku: Encontrou alguma coisa?

Inuyasha: Não. Mas eu já vou voltar a procurar. Eu... Não vou descançar até encontrá-la. O cheiro dela está em toda parte.

Inuyasha sai e Miroku e Sango têm uma surpresa ao ver que Kagome bate na porta da casa de Kaede pouco tempo depois.

Kagome: Eu vim me despedir.

Miroku: Mas como? O Inuyasha tá que nem um louca atrás de você.

Kagome: Eu sei... Mas eu não posso ficar aqui e muito menos vê-lo. Eu estraguei tudo, de novo.

Sango: Do que você está falando?

Kagome: Ele estava vivendo o seu "Felizes para Sempre" e eu cheguei aqui acabando com tudo. Isso... Não é justo.

Sango: O que não é justo é você partir e deixar ele pensar que você está morta. Você não vê que ele está sofrendo?

Kagome: Quando a Kikyou aparecer ele vai esquecer de que um dia eu voltei.

Miroku: Eu duvido. Você vai ficar aqui até ele chegar, nem que eu tenha que te amarrar.

Kagome se senta... Era como se ela presentisse confusão. Quando ela cai em si, vê Kikyou entrando pela porta.


	26. Cap 27 Promessas e compromissos

**CAP 27 – Compromissos e Promessas**

Parecia uma miragem, ou Kikyou tinha um anel nos dedos? Será que ela havia mudado tanto Inuyasha a ponto de fazê-lo se casar com ela? Talvez essas perguntas fossem respondidas depois, porque mais encrenca se aproxima quando Kagome resolve ir embora.

Kagome: Eu vou... O meu lugar não é aqui

Sango: Não, você vai esperá-lo, vocês tem muito o que conversar. - mas Kikyou interfere

Kikyou: Você quer ir porque sabe que quando o Inuyasha voltar ele vai correndo atrás de você, muito esperta... Você vai ficar.

Kagome: Não tente me dizer o que fazer!

Kagome estava cansada de tudo aquilo. Só queria dar um fim a aquele martírio. Mas parecia que tudo estava só começando. Sango correu até a amiga. Esta já estava em frente o poço.

Sango: Eu quer que você fique, por mim. Quero que esteja aqui pro meu casamento com o Miroku.

Kagome: Tudo bem, só por você e o Miroku... Inuyasha. - diz ao vê-lo se aproximar.

Sango, mais rápida que um raio, deixa os dois sozinhos. Inuyasha abraça Kagome. Aquilo era uma ato desesperado, era muito bom saber que ela estava viva. Eles começam a andar, Inuyasha pega a mão de Kagome. Pareciam namorados. Namorados? Seria bom demais pra ser verdade. Eles para no meu da floresta e se sentam. Era óbvio que eles queriam estar ali, juntos. Mas sabiam que aquilo era impossível. Inuyasha preso ao seu amor por Kikyou e Kagome cansada daquele sofrimento por alguém que não lhe pertencia.

Inuyasha: Você está diferente...

Kagome: Eu sou a mesma... Vai ver foi o seu modo de me ver que mudou.

Inuyasha: Pode ser... Então você vai mesmo embora?

Kagome: Sim... Dessa vez é pra sempre.

Inuyasha: Fica...

Kagome: Ficar pra que? Eu só sirvo para te atrapalhar você não percebe? Está na cara que o meu lugar não é aqui. Eu voltei, mas percebi que foi um grande erro que só trouxe mais confusãoa essa era.

Inuyasha: Isso não é verdade, a culpa foi toda minha.

Kagome: Não, foi minha. Eu vi aqui esperando uma coisa e... Eu só consegui acabar com a sua felicidade. Quer dizer... Você estava vivendo o seu felizes para sempre e eu... Eu estraguei tudo... Eu vou embora disse se levantando.

Inuyasha: Não vai.. Fica aqui comigo...

Kagome: Inuyasha.. Você e a Kikyou se casaram? - ela perguntava com os olhos cheios de lagrimas.

Inuyasha apensa ficou calado. Essa era uma pergunta delicada. Inuyasha apenas a olhava, com aquele olhar de quando ele a deixava para ver Kikyou. Kagome apenas disse "é por isso que eu nunca mais vou voltar" e foi em direção poço. Inuyasha para em sua frente e a beija. Kagome se deixa levar, mas quando eles terminam o beijo Inuyasha diz algo que poderam mudar totalmente a situação...


	27. Cap 28 It's over

**Cap 28 - It's over.**

- Kikyou...

Kagome apenas se afasta dele e olha em seus olhos:

Kagome: Sabe o que eu disse quando nos conhecemos? Meu nome é Kagome. Ka-go-me!! Você nunca vai se decidir não é? Então eu decido pra você. Adeus!

Inuyasha: Espera! Você não entendeu...

Kagome: Eu já estou cansada de esperar.

Dizendo isso Kagome voltou a sua era. Inuyasha não disse aquilo por mal, ele só havia falado o nome de Kikyou porque percebeu que ela estava observando os dois. Mas era tarde demais para explicações. Inuyasha e Kikyou não haviam se casado, pelo menos por enquanto. Kagome partiu deixando a outra metade da jóia com Miroku. Sendo assim ela nunca voltaria a não ser que a jóia voltasse ou Inuyasha.

Ao chegar em casa Kagome se deitou e dormiu, pois no outro dia ela teria um show. Inuyasha não saiu de frente do poço toda a noite. Imaginando o que fazer.

Kagome acorda com o barulho do menino que vende jornais. Ele estava gritando pela rua:

- Extra, extra!!! Quem será o garoto de cabelos prateados na janela de Kagome Higurashi.

Kagome acorda assustada. Mais tarde ela teria um show, mas antes se encontraria com as amigas na casa de Eri.

Kagome: Droga! Aqueles fotógrafos não dão descanso.

Eri: Kagome, é aquele ser namorado não é? Porque ele apareceu só agora?

Kagome: É uma longa história.

Ayame: É melhor vc ler o que diz aqui.

"Apos um grnde show, Kagome Higurashi encontra com um misterioso garoto em seu quarto. O jovem de cabelos prateados parecia estar aflito. Pelo que entendemos Kagome não queria vê-lo porque ele entrou pela janela. Quem será ele? Tudo indica que deve ser um ex-namorado ou até mesmo um fã maluco."

Kagome: A idéia d fã maluco é interessante.

Yuka: Nada disso! Você vai contar a verdade!

Kagome: Tá bom era o Inuyasha sim! Felizes?

Eri: O que ele queria?

Kagome: Nada. Dessa vez acabou mesmo.

Yuka: Mas vamos falar de coisas alegres ok? Cante sua nova musica!

Don't Waste Your Time (Tradução)

Está acabado, Está acabado, Está acabado...

Parece que você não consegue me escutar

Quando eu abro minha boca você nunca me ouve

Você diz fica, o que isso significa?

Você acha que eu honestamente quero que me lembrem disso pra sempre?

Não perca seu tempo tentando consertar

O que eu quero é apagar

O que preciso é esquecer

Não perca seu tempo comigo meu amigo

Amigo, o que isso significa?

Eu não quero sua mão

Você só vai me puxar pra baixo

Então poupe seu fôlego

Não despedisse sua música

Comigo, comigo

Não perca seu tempo

Não é fácil não responder

Toda vez que eu quero falar com você

Mas eu não posso

Se você ao menos soubesse o inferno em que me coloquei

Revivendo em minha mente coisas sobre você e eu

Todas as noites

Não perca seu tempo tentando consertar

O que eu quero é apagar

O que preciso é esquecer

Não perca seu tempo comigo meu amigo

Amigo, o que isso significa?

Eu não quero sua mão

Você só vai me puxar pra baixo

Então poupe seu fôlego

Não perca sua música

Comigo, comigo

Não perca seu tempo

Você está chamando

Você está falando

Você está tentando

Tentando reatar

Mas está acabado, está acabado, está acabado

Amigo

Não perca seu tempo tentando consertar

Então poupe seu fôlego

Não perca sua música

Comigo, comigo

Não perca seu tempo

Você me segurou

Você me sentiu

Você me deixou

Mas está acabado, está acabado, está acabado

Você me tocou

Você me teve

Mas está acabado, está acabado, está acabado

Não desperdice meu tempo

Kagome: Eu decidi que...

Eri: Não me diga que...

Kagome: Sim. Vou aceitar sair com o Gerard.

Eri: É isso aí amiga! Bola pra frente!


	28. Cap 29 Kikyou, temos que conversar

**Cap 29 - Kikyou, temos que conversar**

Gerard: Então tudo bem Kagome. Amanhã no paque de diversões. Disfarçados hein!

Kagome: Pra mim é fácil, quero ver o que vc vai fazer.

Gerard: Te garanto que nem vc vai me reconhecer.

No parque...

Kagome anda distraidamente com sua peruca rosa pouco chamativa, quando de repente um youkai a puxa pelo braço. Ei espera, um youkai?

Gerard: Cuidado, tem fotógrafos andando por aí. Acho que te viram.

Kagome: É incrível como eles aparecem do nada.

Gerard: Os fotografos?

Kagome: Não os youkais... Quer dizer... Fotógrafos. Então onde vc quer ir?

Gerard: Sei lá... Vamos na roda gigante.

Por enquanto isso na era feudal.

Inuyasha: Sango, você viu a Kikyou?

Sango: Ela tá uma fera.

Inuyasha: Eu preciso falar com ela.

Miroku: Ela está lá fora.

Inuyasha vai até Kikyou

Inuyasha: Kikyou... Nós temos que conversar.

Kikyou: O que você ainda está fazendo aqui?

Inuyasha: O que?

Kikyou: Você quer ir atrás dela.

Inuyasha: Não é isso... É que...

Kikyou: Você não entende? Você nunca vai se decidir.

Inuyasha: Eu acho que... Eu já me decidi. Kikyou eu te amo, mas não como antigamente. Acho que nós já tivemos a nossa chance e a única coisa que conseguimos foi provar que não confiávamos um no outro... Desde que a Kagome foi embora eu percebi que mesmo eu estando com a pessoa que eu mais amava, eu não era feliz.

Kikyou: Você está querendo dizer que...

Inuyasha: Eu estou apaixonado pela Kagome. Eu queo ficar com ela. Eu me sinto culpado por tê-la feito sofrer, mas dessa vez eu posso consertar as coisas.

Kikyou: Eu sempre soube.

Inuyasha: O que?

Kikyou: Que aquela menina traria problemas... Então vá atrás dela, mas não volte. Essa é a sua ultima decisão.

Inuyasha: Eu sei... Eu não vou voltar. Na verdade eu nem sei se ela vai me perdoar.

Kikyou: Se ela fosse igual a mim, talvez não perdoasse. Mas o que me deixa mais com raiva é que... Ela é alguém muito melhor do que eu. Me desculpe não ter confiado em você e ter te lacrado, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Tudo bem, isso já é passado.

Dizendo isso ele saiu e foi em direção ao poço. Kikyou desapareceu entre as florestas. Ela nunca mais foi vista. Alguns aldeões dizem que ela está finalmente descansando em paz.


	29. Cap 30 Suspeitas

**Cap 30 - Suspeitas**

Em cima da roda gigante...

Kagome: Já sei porque tem fotógrafos... Olha ali.. - diz ela apontando para uma limosine.

Gerard: Parece que vai ter um show. Então... Aproveitando que a roda parou, me conte sobre o cara da janela...

Kagome: Ele é só um... Ah! Não tem mais importância, ele saiu da minha vida, de uma vez por todas.

Na casa de Kagome. Inuyasha sai aflito do poço e se depara com Souta.

Souta: Não adianta correr, ela está longe... E não quer ver você.

Inuyasha: Eu sei... Mas eu não posso continuar assim, eu preciso vê-la.

Souta: Ela tá muito nervosa. Ela tinha que estar muito nervosa porque aceitou sair com o Gerard.

Inuyasha: Ela aceitou sair com o que?

Souta: Você voltou pra buscar ela ou pra ficar com ela? Porque ela disse que tinha acabado...

Inuyasha: Não acabou, ainda está só começando.

Souta: O que você vai fazer?

Inuyasha: Me leve até ela!

Souta: Ela não que te ver de jeito nenhum. Se você quer consertar as coisas tem que fazer direito...

Inuyasha: Eu sei o que eu vou fazer! Eu vou chegar lá, pegar ela e acabar com o cara... Eu quero ficar com ela, pra sempre (c/a: aii q fofo! XD)

Souta: Como ela vai acreditar que dessa vez é pra valer? E aquela outra mulher?

Inuyasha: Acabou...

Souta: Tem certeza?

Inuyasha: Sim!

Souta: Então eu tenho uma idéia... Você não pode chamar atenção... Pensando bem... Só pegue o boné..

No parque, Kagome sai da roda gigante e se encontra com suas amigas. Eri parecia aflita.

Kagome: O que aconteceu Eri?

Eri: Nada! Sabe aquele seu namorado lindo, maravilhoso, gostoso? Ah esquece! Você viu que os Jonas Brothers vão tocar...

Kagome faz aquela cara de brava...

Kagome: Onde é que ele está?

Eri: Você não disse que ele foi embora?

Yuka: É.. Pra que lembrar dos maus momentos?

Ayame: Pra que lembrar dele? Você está em outra, amiga.

Dizendo isso as meninas saem cochichando e Gerard pergunta.

Gerard: O que aconteceu? Elas estão estranhas.

Kagome: Tem alguma coisa errada, e eu estou com medo de descobrir... Ei meninas, parem aí mesmo onde estão! Podem desembuchar!

Eri: A gente foi ver você na sua casa e...


	30. Cap 31 O futuro

**Cap 29 - O futuro**

Kagome: O que?

Eri: Ele estava lá...

Ayame: Na verdade ele estava tomando banho, e o Souta ficou no telefone o tempo todo. Não sei se ele o viu.

Kagome: Isso ta cheirando a encrenca, e das grandes.

Logo os fotógrafos começam a formar um bolinho. Inuyasha estava lá.

- Garoto da janela, qual é o seu nome? - falou uma reporter

- Inuyasha.

- Então Inuyasha. O que você é da cantora Kagome Higurashi.

- Eu a amo... Mas parece que eu estraguei tudo. Eu só queria que ela soubesse que eu demorei muito pra perceber que ela era a única que eu realmente amava. Eu sei que agora ela não vai me perdoar. É tarde demais.

Os fotógrafos se viram e se deparam com Kagome. Flashes são lançados contra seus olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Você tem razão. É tarde demais. - disse ela, firme.

- Me desculpa, eu te fiz sofrer demais. - disse se aproximando.

- Sabe desde o início eu sabia que isso não ia acabar bem. Você não me ama Inuyasha. Você ama a Kikyou dentro de mim. - disse ameaçando sair.

- Não. Eu amo você, só você. Kikyou é passado, e você é o meu futuro.

- Você já disse isso antes... - disse saindo.

Kagome e Gerard se sentaram em um restaurante que havia np parque. Inuyasha desapareceu entre as árvores. Os fotógrafos haviam dado uma brecha. Os Jonas Brothers começaram a cantar no restaurante. Haviam algumas fã malucas que começaram a se amuntuar no palco e outras pessoas só curtindo. A mesa de Kagome e Gerard estava escondida, porque agora que foram descobertos, não queriam que ninguém os incomodasse. Eles começam a cantar (a música é Hold on, vou colocar só a tradução aqui)

Aguente Firme

Nós não temos tempo para deixar a dor

Aguente firme

E, nós teremos mais do que senso em comum

Aguente firme

Não pare seus desejos, mantenha-se

Aguente firme

Há mais na vida do que só viver

Aguente firme

Porque um quarto vazio pode ser bem barulhento

Há tantas lágrimas, para afogá-las

Então, aguente firme

Aguente firme, aguente firme

Aguente firme

Um simples sorriso, uma mão amiga

Aguente firme

Não é tão difícil ser um amigo

Aguente firme

Então, não desista, permaneça até o fim

Aguente firme

Há mais na vida do que só viver

Porque um quarto vazio pode ser bem barulhento

Há tantas lágrimas, para afogá-las

Então, aguente firme

Aguente firme, aguente firme

Aguente firme

Quando você ama alguém, e eles partem seu coração

Não desista do amor, tenha fé, recomesse

Então, aguente firme, aguente firme

Aguente firme, aguente firme

Quando nós estamos milhas separados

E, você se sentindo perdido

Toda a sua esperança foi embora

Não esqueça de aguentar firme

Aguente firme

Porque um quarto vazio pode ser bem barulhento

Há tantas lágrimas, para afogá-las

Então, aguente firme

Aguente firme, aguente firme

Aguente firme

Quando você ama alguém, e eles quebram seu coração

Não desista do amor, tenha fé, recomesse

Então, aguente firme, aguente firme

Aguente firme, aguente firme

Porque um quarto vazio pode ser bem barulhento

Há tantas lágrimas, para afogá-las

Então, aguente firme

Aguente firme, aguente firme

Aguente firme

Quando você ama alguém, e eles quebram seu coração

Não desista do amor, tenha fé, recomesse

Então, aguente firme, aguente firme

Aguente firme, aguente firme.

- Eu preciso falar com ele. - diz Kagome saindo do restaurante.


	31. Cap 32 Para sempre

Cap 31 - Para sempre.

Ao chegar em casa Kagome pergunta sua mãe sobre Inuyasha. Ela diz que ele está no quarto. Kagome vai até ele.

Kagome: Inuyasha...

Inuyasha: Não se preocupe, eu já vou embora.

Kagome: Por favor...

Inuyasha: "..."

Kagome: Não vá. - diz correndo e abraçando-o.

Inuyasha: Eu só que ficar com você.

Kagome: Eu não sei se eu devo... - disse encarando-o - Eu não quero viver na sombra da Kikyou.

Inuyasha: Você acha que eu viria pra cá só para magoar você? É você quem eu quero, só você.

Kagome: Eu te amo!

Inuyasha: Eu te amo mais.

Kagome: O que nós vamos fazer agora?

Inuyasha: Eu vou ficar aqui na era atual com você. - diz tirando a jóia completa de seu bolso - E me transformar em humano.

Inuyasha começa a brilhar e se transforma em humano e a jóia desaparece (c/a: simples e rápido)

Inuyasha e Kagome andam abraçados pela rua, com zilhões de fotógrafos os seguindo. Mas eles não parecem se importar. Parecia que a paz havia retornado, uma grande batalha havia finalmente acabado.

Inuyasha: Vamos pra sua casa?

Kagome: Sim! Já está ficando tarde.

Inuyasha: Posso dormir no seu quarto?

Kagome apenas sorri. E eles vão para casa...

**-------------------------------------------------------- The End -------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


End file.
